


Jiraiya and the Window

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't tell me you've never heard of doors!" Naruto screeched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiraiya and the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fun in the sasuxnaru LJ community (http://sasuxnaru.livejournal.com/695040.html). Very, very short, but still one of my favorite drabbles to date.

"You can't tell me you've never  _heard_  of doors!" Naruto screeched, struggling to maintain the shreds of his dignity along with the sheets that, to his utmost horror, kept sliding away and leaving some of his more salient features vulnerable to voyeuristic eyes. Jiraiya merely grinned in amusement at the two horror-struck boys scrambling on the bed and scratched his nose.  
  
"Well," he admitted, "I have this thing for windows."  
  
"And  _voyeurism,_  apparently." Sasuke snapped, his cheeks an interesting shade of red. Jiraiya just laughed.  
  
"You have no idea who I am, do you?"  
  
"Go on," Naruto snarled, finally fastening the sheets around his waist, and leaving Sasuke with very little to work with. "Do your stupid hopping introduction. I'll laugh my ass off when you fall from my windowsill."


End file.
